One technique for detecting on a real time basis the presence of particles in oil that has found wide acceptance is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,091, inventors Chambers and Waggoner, issued Mar. 17, 1987.
However, the technique described in that patent cannot discriminate between ferromagnetic and non-ferromagnetic particles.